Various toy figurines exist in the prior art of the type having animated portions to interest and amuse children. One such type of toy is the figurine illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,699,713, issued Oct. 24, 1972, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. In that prior patent, the animated toy figurine is disclosed in which a mechanical button accessible at the back of the torso of the figurine is depressed to raise an arm. Toys of similar nature found in the prior art and made known to me having movable parts include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,990,643, 3,495,826, 2,623,329, and 2,968,122, to which the reader may make reference by way of background. In particular, the U.S. Pat. No. 2,623,329 illustrates a figurine having telescoping appendages, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,990,643 illustrates a toy bank with a "pop-up" head.